The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device including a function of adjusting a power supply voltage.
In a semiconductor device including a flash memory, it is necessary to generate a power supply voltage for rewriting the flash memory inside the semiconductor device. However, such a power supply voltage varies depending on each semiconductor device to be manufactured in some cases, and thus it is necessary to finely adjust the power supply voltage generated in each semiconductor device after manufacturing the same. Such a technique is referred to as a trimming technique.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-42838 discloses a technique in which a reference voltage supplied from the outside and an output voltage of a charge pump circuit are compared with each other, and the comparison result is fed back to a trimming code generation circuit to generate a trimming code corresponding to the adjustment amount of a power supply voltage generated inside a semiconductor device.